The Shifting Sands of Truth Book 1: The Sorceror's Stone
by Arlewena
Summary: A reading the books fic, starring a Fem!Harry. The sands of truth are ever shifting, always in motion. Sometimes burying facts so deeply that they are nearly impossible to find. As our unlucky group traverses the sands of first year can you separate fact from fiction? Will you be the one who pieces together the full picture of the truth? Rated M for language and violence.


**A/N: Yes, it is the dreaded Reading the Books cliché. But really, I love this type of story and can't keep myself from reading and writing them. I will point out that as this is not comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story, as it is instead characters thoughts, feelings, and comments on a heavily modified version of the story, that I am not breaking any rules. I made a point to look that up given the disappearance of so many of these stories from this site. However, if this- or any of my stories are deleted, they will be making a reappearance on my AO3 account of the same username. Now on with the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, that belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever owns the rights to the movies.**_

* * *

**Prologue- Setting the Stage:**

It was the first day of the Easter Holidays, and one Heather Potter was to be found aimlessly wandering around the castle and… she might as well admit it to herself at least, moping. So much had happened recently what with Dumbledore leaving, and the Umbitch becoming headmistress. She also was finding it impossible to get the memory she had seen in Snape's pensive out of her head. It was driving her crazy, not just because of the horribly conflicted emotions it had inspired in her, but also over her guilt for one, looking at such a private memory in the first place; two, for lying to Ron and Hermione about it; and three, for not trying harder to learn occlumency. Sure she managed to do a reasonably good job all things considered, Snape never saw any of her more damning memories after all, but she couldn't help feeling that she could be doing better. To top it off, not only was she brooding, but she didn't even have the escape of Quidditch or the DA to help take her mind off things. Add to that the fact that she hadn't been to see _Her_ for a couple of days, which always set her on edge, even if she knew that _She _was perfectly safe; and she was positively depressed. 'Oh, honestly,' she thought in a Hermione-esc manner, 'pull yourself together! Think, there must be something you can do!' She considered her options. Her first thought was to go visit _Her_, but she discarded that idea almost at once, after all, she had all of the Easter Holidays to find an excuse to go for a few days, but she needed to finish at least part of her homework before she left, because she wouldn't return until she had no choice once she left. So repressing a sigh at having to wait, she decided that she might as well head towards the common room to start up on her work.

As she entered the common room, she noticed Hermione and Ron over in the corner working on; well Hermione was working on study schedules for them. It looked like they hadn't moved since she left earlier.

"Finished!" announced Hermione as Heather reached them and took her customary seat. Hermione then handed both her and Ron and schedule. They took them quietly, and without complaint. It was easier that way.

Later that night, after Heather had finished her charms essay, she decided to broach the topic she had been debating whether or not to bring up as she wrote the essay.

"Hey guys, I know that we can't do DA anymore and all, but I've been wondering, what's to stop us from using the Room of Requirement to study? I mean, we have the cloak and map, so we can get there without being detected, plus it will be a lot quieter in there. I bet we could also find some really good books in there to help if we phrased the request correctly," she said, finally trailing into silence as she noticed the look on Hermione's face, and knew that she had won, likely as soon as she mentioned the books.

"Heather that's genius!" She exclaimed, "Let's go now!"

Heather pretended to go retrieve the map and cloak, both of which of course, she kept on her person at all times. As she came back down the stairs, she noticed that Ron was just standing there, staring openmouthed at Hermione who was running around grabbing all of their supplies. She elbowed Ron in the ribs, causing him to return to his senses.

"Let's go," she told them, and they left the common room, acting as if they were headed to the library, then slipping into an alcove and donning the invisibility cloak before heading to the Room of Requirement. Then removing the cloak and pacing in front of the wall three times and waiting for the door to form, they prepared to enter the Room. Just before they opened the door, Heather stopped, feeling a shiver crawl up her spine. She was suddenly very nervous about touching the door, but seeing Ron and Hermione looking at her, she put aside her feeling and they proceeded to enter the Room. The last thing Heather was aware of thinking as everything suddenly blurred before turning black was 'crap! I really should know better than to ignore these feelings by now.'

* * *

When Heather regained consciousness the first thing she noticed was figure leaning over her. She jumped and suddenly was in a defensive crouch with her wand aimed at her attacker.

"Easy Heather, it's me," said and man who appeared to be her godfather Sirius.

Still not moving her wand, Heather growled, "What did I ask you for if the hearing did not turn out well?"

"If you could come and live with me," answered Sirius.

She ran and hugged him tightly, before recollecting herself and moving away with a blush, her emotions had been haywire this year.

"Much as I enjoy your company, do you mind explaining how all of you ended up in my sitting room?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Potter has obviously done something," drawled Snape, causing Heather to notice the others in the room for the first time. Cursing herself for not keeping a proper eye on her surroundings, she took a moment to note who was in the room and observe their body language. The room consisted of Heather and Sirius; Snape, who was glowering at Heather and Sirius; Remus, who was standing to the side looking slightly bewildered; Ron and Hermione, eyeing the others warily; Malfoy and his Mother, both looking slightly defensive; Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Mad-eye, looking as if they had been in the middle of a heated argument; the rest of the Weasleys staring about in various states of shock and amusement; and Neville and Luna, Neville looking confused, and Luna curious.

"I did nothing!" she stated, "Ron, Hermione, and I were just heading to the Room of Requirement to study in peace," Heather continued trying and failing to deduce what had happened. Just then, a note appeared and presented itself to Hermione who hesitantly took it and began to read it aloud.

_Dear concerned friends, family, and acquaintances,_

_ You have all been brought here for a very special purpose. You will very shortly be presented with the first of seven books, which you are expected to read. This chance is being presented to you all to change the course of History for the better. These books detail the very traumatic life of Heather Lily Potter who is currently glaring me down from across the room. Yes, you all must read these Draco, and no you cannot skip anything Heather. This is very necessary. You are currently under a time freeze, so no time will pass while you are reading. You are expected to read three to four chapters a day, before using the rest of the day to absorb what you have read. At the end of every book, you will all be allowed to enter back into real time for a day. Yes, Heather you may use this time to visit __**Them**__ if you wish; we are still debating about bringing them with you._

_ Sincerely, _

_Hermione _

Everyone sat in shock for a second. Heather, who had paled considerably at the announcement that they would be unable to skip anything, had brightened slightly when they were told about the breaks.

Just then a book appeared on the table snapping everyone out of their trances.

"Must we read about Potter's life?" whined Draco.

"You think I want everyone to know my thoughts?" snapped Heather, causing Snape to sneer reflecting that she was just like her father, and actually almost excited to finally be able to see everybody's reactions to figuring out that she was an attention seeking brat rather than the golden child they all seemed determined to see.

"Who does Hermione mean by them?" asked Remus, being one of the few who had caught that sentence.

"Just some friends," answered Heather nervously, she wasn't ready for anyone to find out yet.

"Well, let us move on to reading these curious books," Dumbledore suggested, thankfully drawing attention from Heather. "Now, who wants to read first?" he inquired of the room.

"I will," volunteered Hermione, to no-one's surprise, pulling the book towards her as everyone seemed to accept the inevitable and sank into chairs or couches. Truthfully most of them were a little intrigued about Heather's life.

**Heather Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

* * *

Seating arrangements-

|Ron Hermione Heather| |Sirius Remus Tonks| |Charlie Empty Bill|

Fred Percy

George Neville

Ginny Luna

|Snape Narcissa Draco| |Minerva Dumbledore Moody| |Arthur Molly Empty|

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
